Can't Handle Another Night Alone
by doctron
Summary: I watched as it rained – watched from the security of my own bedroom. Absently, I watched. Because that’s all I ever do; just like I watched her walk away. Liley AU


**A/N: This was just a little something I wrote when I was bored. First off it IS Liley so if you don't like gay-ness don't read, also this is my first fanfic, ever. So I apologize for it. This story is AU and OOC. It's in Lilly's POV and ... yup. That's about all you need to know. Sit back and enjoy the kiddie train.**

**Rated M for the language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montanna in any way, shape, or form.**

* * *

**Summer 2009**

It had been two weeks since exams ended yet it still didn't feel like summer vacation. I'd been actively spending the long days on the beach, sometimes with Oliver but mostly without. Oliver's been hanging around a different crowd lately, and when I say different I mean _I-don't-like-them_ different.

I'd be a hypocrite if I said I didn't have a smoke every now and then – hell even a joint when I'm in the mood. But I'm not high or drunk every spare moment of the day.

I can't stop him. It's not like I haven't tried, but whatever. Like he said, it's his fucking life and he can do whatever the fuck he wants with it.

A cool breeze shakes me out of my thoughts. My damp hair and clothes makes the air that much colder and I shiver. It's getting late, and I should leave. Despite the cold I stay put and admire the California sunset like I've had numerous times before. It never ceases to mesmerize me with the swirls of yellows and reds blending to create something just so wonderful.

I'm knocked out my trance when a soccer ball comes my way. It's not a strange occurrence but it's enough of a motivation for me to get up and leave. I stand up with the ball not bothering to wipe the sand off my clothing and I look around for the owner. The search is short lived when I see a group of mixed boys and girls waving for me to throw it back.

I'm not much of a thrower so instead I drop the ball and kick it. The familiar _pang _when my foot contacts the ball, the array of sand coming from the force of my kick and the feel of accomplishment when the ball goes to where I wanted it to. It's so very nostalgic.

Someone from the group yells out something that I can only assume was a thank you. I start to walk in their direction so I can get home.

I begin to wonder what it's going to be like at there. My optimistic side is making up fake fantasies and wonderful little fairytales, while my rational side knows it's going to be the same. It's _always_ the same. I contemplate just heading to Oliver's but I think better of it knowing that he won't be home.

I sigh heavily. And then something hits me – _hard_.

_What the fuck?_

I clutch my now throbbing head, I've definitely have gotten worst but, Jesus Christ that caught me off guard.

I look around and spot the damned thing. It seems to be my unlucky day with soccer balls. I bend down to grab the ball and I hear footsteps coming toward me. I'm all ready to accept an apology as I start to stand up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

I look up at the source of the voice. Female. Brunette. Pretty. She's in good shape too. I'm a bit envious and my insecurity is all to blame.

I flash her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry about it." It comes out easy, like breathing. I don't have to think twice about it.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm so, _so_ sorry! It was all my fault, I shouldn't have even gave Jackson the ball in the first place but he was all like, 'C'mon it's not like I'll kill someone with it!' and I was like, 'Fine! Take the stupid ball!' but he almost did! And I'm _so_ sorry!"

I'm a bit speechless and a bit amused. Whether it's because of the fact that she said that all in one breathe or because she cares – actually cares about something as petty as this. I open my mouth to speak but I'm interrupted by who I can only assume is Jackson.

"Miley! You're scaring her!"

"At least I didn't almost kill her!"

"Well if Jake hadn't suggested the idea in the first place we wouldn't be here!"

"Well maybe if you hadn't agreed to Jake's stupid idea at all!"

The two continued to fight and I figure they wouldn't notice me leaving.

That was ... strange to say the least.

"Hey wait!"

I cringe. I continue walking anyway, pretending like I didn't hear it. But I hear them running toward me. I don't want to cause any more troubles so I force a smile and turn around to face them.

"Look," I get out before any of them starts talking, "I'm okay, alright? It's okay. I mean I've had worse so don't worry about it. It happens all the time. So just relax." I end it with a hopeful smile and I look at their faces for a reaction. I start to back away when they didn't say anything. But then the brunette speaks up.

"Wow … you're so cool."

I don't know whether to be scared or flattered. But I don't say anything.

"Stop scaring her Miley!" The other boy, I'm guessing Jake, says. He says it smile, mocking her almost.

I look at "Miley" for her reaction but she's staring at me and we lock eyes. For the first time I notice her eyes, they're big and round. And blue, very blue, ocean-like and it's like I'm drowning. She's looking at me with childlike innocence, and I waver for a moment because nobody's ever really looked at me like that since our team won that soccer championship.

Then I feel my phone vibrate, I let out a breath of relief but I can't help but wonder who would be calling me. I pick it up anyway and turn around for a small bit of privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is Harvey there?" Wrong number. Figures. But I go along with it just to get away from them.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?"

"Uhm … is this Shannon?"

"Yeah me neither," Click. "Sure what time?" I laugh. "Okay see you then."

I turn around with an apologetic smile,

"Sorry that was my friend, I gotta go so … see ya around!" I say quickly walking away, my smile fading.

_I hope not._

"Wait!" I stop, but don't they ever? "What's your name?" I turn my head around.

"Lilly, my name is Lilly."

"That's a pretty name." And she smiles. And I'm jealous again because her smile is really something. I don't know what to respond so I just smile and continue to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if that was all over the place. Again, apologies to you if you actually read that. Comments?**


End file.
